


The Pendulum

by valerie_z



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerie_z/pseuds/valerie_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re teaming up and we’re going to save the galaxy using science and guns. And being good-looking. So you can’t come.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 5.6: The Shrine.

Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon sat at a table in the cafeteria, picked at some unappealing gravy-covered meat, and discussed their upcoming move night.

“What about a horror movie?” Teyla suggested. “Dr. Zelenka lent me his copy of Poltergeist and it was quite exciting.”

“You want a good horror movie?” Sheppard said, gesturing with his fork. “The Exorcist. I don’t have it, but I’ll ask around.” He looked over at Ronon. “Seen anything good lately?”

Ronon put his fork down, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaned forward, and said, “Star Wars.”

Sheppard paled. “Oh, shit.”

Sheppard ducked, but Ronon’s fist connected with his face, sending him flying backward over the bench and onto the floor.

Teyla didn’t pause in eating her mashed potatoes. “What is this about?”

“You know how he calls me Chewy?” Ronon got up and walked around the table. “Not a compliment.” He held his hand out to Sheppard. “You’re my closest friend and the best commander I’ve ever had. And that’s why your jaw isn’t broken.” 

Sheppard spit some blood out of his mouth. “Thank you.”

Ronon pulled him to his feet and gave him a big slapping hug before returning to his side of the table.

“Guys!” McKay said as he ran up to the table. “Jeannie - my sister - she’s coming back!”

“That’s excellent,” Teyla said. “I’m surprised Woolsey allowed another visit.”

McKay sat down next to Sheppard. “Not a visit. Long term.” He looked over at Sheppard. “Your mouth is bleeding.” He pointed at Sheppard’s plate of food. “Does that mean you’re done eating?”

“What about her daughter?” Sheppard asked.

“She’s bringing Madison,” McKay said through a mouthful of beef. “She split up with Kaleb.”

“Oh, no,” Teyla said. “She must be devastated.”

McKay nodded. “She said she didn’t even want to be in the same galaxy as him anymore.”

Sheppard grabbed his plate back from McKay. “Well, we’ll have to make her feel welcome.”

“Don’t touch my sister.” McKay chuckled. “Not that I should worry; you’re practically a monk. You and Ronon.” He took a carrot off Sheppard’s plate and gestured at him with it. “It’s funny isn’t it? You two are more conventionally attractive, yet I’m the one who’s always dating. I guess it must be true what they say about intelligence being the most powerful aphrodisiac.”

“No one says that,” Teyla said.

McKay pointed at Ronon with his carrot. “Isn’t it funny that I get more girls than you?”

“Stop talking,” Ronon said.

“Watch out,” Sheppard warned. “He’s in a punchy mood.”

“Changing the subject from how irresistible I am,” McKay said as he bit the carrot in half. “The townspeople on M219 found a downed ship. Might be replicators. We should go check it out.”

“Too far to be Elizabeth’s group,” Sheppard said.

Teyla shrugged. “The replicators can move quickly.”

“And they could have a ZPM on board,” McKay added. “Woolsey wants to wait for more intel, but put it on your calendar.”

“You think we have calendars?” Sheppard asked.

McKay stood up. “You’re all hopeless. No wonder I’m the most popular one.”

“Wait, here’s my calendar.” Ronon hefted one foot onto the table and pulled a knife out of his boot. “It says ‘one p.m. – stab McKay’.”

“Very funny.” McKay snatched a piece of bread off Teyla’s plate and ran to the door.

A week later, Ronon waved his hand over the entry panel of one of the residential rooms and waited for the occupant to respond. It was evening, so the halls were quiet, except for the occasional second-shifter briskly walking toward the main tower. A doctor who’d stitched up Ronon’s face a month ago nodded as he passed. 

The door slid open and Ronon looked down to see a small blond girl.

“My mom went to get me a chocolate milk,” Madison said. “Are you a good giant or a bad giant?”

“Depends who you ask,” Ronon said.

“Do you have a beanstalk?” 

“I have a laser gun.”

Madison considered this for a moment and then smiled. “Okay, come in.”

A few minutes later, when Jeannie got back to the room with the bottle of chocolate milk, she found Madison and Ronon sitting on the couch, deep in conversation over a children’s book, across from a black scorch mark and half a floor lamp.

“It sounds like this Old McDonald is the wealthiest farmer on his planet,” Ronon was saying.

“I like animals,” Madison said.

Ronon nodded. “They’re delicious.”

Madison spotted her mother and leapt to her feet. “Mommy! We killed the lamp.”

“I see.” Jeannie handed Madison the chocolate milk. “Take that to your room and get ready for bed.”

Madison disappeared into an adjoining room and Ronon stood up.

“Sorry,” Ronon said, nodding at the broken lamp. “When I was her age I had much better aim.” He paused. “I mean, she’s a great kid, but a really bad shot.” He took a small item out of his pocket. “You left your earpiece in the conference room.”

“Oh!” Jeannie took it from him. “Thanks. I’d hate to get in trouble on my second day.”

“Don’t be afraid of Woolsy,” Ronon said. “He’ll probably get himself killed soon.” He headed for the door.

“Hey, wait.” Jeannie gestured to the small table at the back of the room. “You want a beer?”

The next day the group took a jumper to investigate the unidentified ship that crash landed on M219. As they approached the planet, McKay frowned at his tablet. 

“I’m detecting a power surge,” McKay said.

“That happened last night too,” Ronon said. “When I was nailing your sister.”

McKay dropped the tablet. “What?”

The jumper rocked forward and Sheppard grabbed the controls to steady it. “What? You’re kidding!”

“Did you really?” Teyla asked.

“Yup,” Ronon said.

McKay turned around. “You took advantage of my sister just to get back at me?”

Ronon frowned. “It’s not like that. We’re teaming up and we’re going to save the galaxy using science and guns. And being good-looking. So you can’t come.”

“Wasn’t Kaleb a skinny vegan?” Sheppard asked.

Teyla nodded. “The pendulum has swung.”

Ronon stifled a smile. “That’s what she said.”

McKay put his head down in his lap. “I’m gonna be sick.”

The jumper eased down into a clearing in the woods. “Save it for later, boys,” Sheppard said. “This wreckage doesn’t look like anything we’ve encountered before.”

McKay checked his tablet. “I’m getting life signs, but the ship’s been here over a week. There can’t be survivors.” 

Sheppard finished the landing process. “Bring a med kit and all the ammo you can carry.”

Sheppard and Teyla led the group out of the jumper, arming their weapons as they walked. Ronon took the med kit down from the rear shelf and handed in to McKay.

“Carry this for me. I’m really tired from banging your sister all night.”

“John!” McKay called out as he exited. “Make him stop!”

An hour later they were back in the jumper, but this time McKay was lying on the floor with his head in Ronon’s lap, woozy and glassy-eyed. Sheppard was wincing as he piloted the aircraft, the side of his face covered in bloody bits of broken glass. In the navigator’s seat, Teyla was wrapping her injured arm. The jumper sped toward the Stargate. 

McKay looked up at Ronon. “You saved my life when those aliens attacked. If you weren’t there…”

“You saved us all with that forcefield.” Ronon snapped his fingers in front of McKay’s face. “Stay awake.”

“I’m awake,” McKay said as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“You’re a good guy, McKay. Thanks for everything.”

McKay shook his head weakly. “No, you’re the best guy. Thank you for…all things.”

Sheppard pulled a sliver of glass out of his neck and hissed in pain. “Don’t thank us!”

Teyla spit out the end of a piece of cloth she was using to wrap her arm. “No, we are fine.” 

McKay reached up and attempted to slap Ronon’s shoulder a few times before his hand actually connected. “You can date my sister all you want.”

Ronon put his hand over McKay’s. “Good, cause last night I dated her four times.”

Jeannie walked into the Woolsey’s office and knocked on the open door to signal her arrival. Woolsy looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

“Hello, Jeannie.” He stood and walked over to her. “Are you all right? You look tired.”

“Just working late,” Jeannie said. 

“Well, good work on the remote energy detritus module. McKay said it would take a week.”

Jeannie shrugged. “He likes to exaggerate.” 

Woolsy looked at her expectantly.

“Right,” Jeannie said. “Um….balcony 3 in section 7 will need some major structural repairs.”

Woolsy raised his eyebrows.

“I can’t…” Jeannie took a step backwards. “I can’t tell you why.” She turned and dashed out his office just as the Stargate lit up.


End file.
